The Cold War
by Luna The Lion
Summary: The Hunters are freezing Chima. With they defeat the hunters with their allies? Will relationships end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys I made a new fanfiction! Really another fanfiction (that your probably not going to finish) Lioness2002?! Yes another one, now enjoy!**

Luna's POV

The cold filled the air, ice and snow surrounded us.

"What's going on." Said Leona, my mom.

"There are these ice tribes freezing the land." Said a lioness, running back to the camp.

"We will not survive the freeze, to the tanks!"

I'm Luna, I have white fur with red patches on my ears paws and muzzle. I live with my mom in the lioness camp. We hunt and supply food to the lions in the lion city, which is where my dad and brother live.

I was born at the lion temple 2 years after Laval, my brother, was born. Once I turned 5 I left with my mom to the camp. Since then I never really seen my brother or dad.

Laval's POV

(In the map room)

"Okay so the hunters have froze the Fangs, the Croc swamp, and the Outlands" I said pointing to the map.

"And the next place in their path is the Wolf camp." Eris added.

"So let's prepare for battle."

"Um Lagravis sir" Longtooth said coming in to the room.

"Yes Longtooth"

"Leona and Luna are here"

"What? Why?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself"

We followed Longtooth to the Chi pool, where my mom and sister stood. The first thing we did was hug.

"I missed u some much" I said.

"Me too" Luna said as we hugged.

"So what brings you here" my dad asked.

"These hunters have froze out camp, so we were forced to come here." My mom answered.

"Wait you have a sister!?" Cragger asked.

"Did I not tell you?"

"Um no, you didn't!"

"Guys, don't you see, the lioness camp is the opposite way of the wolf camp!" Eris said.

"What, why would they change directions, it would take them longer to freeze all of Chima" I said.

"I'll go tell the Pheonix, they might know why" Eris said flying off.

"Well, I guess we should leave, so you can get caught up with your mom and sister, which you did not tell me about!" said Cragger, who was clearly mad.

"I'm sorry" I said as he walked away.

 **There ya'll go! Now the chapters might not me long because I have school, and I won't have that much time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was up all night making this since I was in the MOOOOOOOOD but anyways enjoy!**

 **Luna's Pov**

"Luna! Luna help me!"

"Laval?! Laval, where are you?!"

"Ha ha ha, foolish little girl."

"Wha- Who are you"

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Fangar, what did u do with Laval?!

Then Laval who was in chains and two guards walk up.

"Luna, Luna, Luna, you know you can't stop me"

"Yes I can, anytime, anywhere"

"Ha ha ha, no you can't but you can join us"

"What, why –"

"I know your past Luna, how you were bullied, and mistreated by those around you. I know all of your fears, I know your future."

"Ya right, like you know anything about me"

"Luna, you know nothing about me and what I've seen about you, I've seen your dreams. You feel caged, you want to get back at those who hated and made fun of you, and I can make that happen."

"Wh . . . "

"I can set you free Luna"

He held a knife up to Lavals neck.

"What! No stop please!"

He swung the Knife.

"No, no, Ah! Oh thank Cavora that it was a dream!"

"You okay Luna"

I look up and see Laval in the doorway.

"I'm fine Laval"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to help me deliver fire chi to the tribes"

"*Sigh* Why not."

Laval's Pov

"Okay first stop, the Rhino's place" I said as we drove our speedors through the forest.

"Mmmhhhmm" Luna said half asleep on her speedor.

"Are you sure you're okay"

"Positive"she yawed.

"Hi bro, what's up" Rogon said as we pulled up.

"We're here to make a fire chi delivery" I said handing him the chi.

"Oh, thanks bro"

"Yup"

"Okay Luna next is the Ravens junk yard"

"YAY!" Luna said sarcastically.

"Mmmhhhmmmm"

"Hi Razar, we brought you some fire chi"

"Thank you my friend. Oh is this your sister, Luna, from what I heard from Plovar who heard from Gorzan, who herd from Cragger" Razar said.

"Um yes" she answered.

"You don't look so well, maybe you should have a sip from this healing potion."

"Thanks but Im fine"

"How about you guys come and take a break here, we can chat over some tea."

"Sure, come on Luna"

"Ugh"

We walked up to a small building, with junk taking over the door way. Once he finally opened the door I saw a old, rusty table, with some chairs surrounding it in the middle of the room.

"Nice place you got here" I commented.

"Oh, why yes it is, I love counting my trinkets here." He said looking at a big box in the corner.

"So tell me, why did keep Luna a secret"

"What" we both said.

"Um I don't know."

"Oh come on, please tell me, aren't I your friend."

"Um well, I guess I can tell you"

"Oh ya" he said grabbing some popcorn.

About 15 years ago

"She looks nothing like us!" Lagravis said looking confused.

"So" Leona said cradling the newborn.

"Well do you think people are going to look at her as a normal lion?!"

"Lagravis! How dare you say that, this is your own daughter!

*Sigh* "Leona you know that she's not going to be treated nicely looking like that!"

"Well you don't know that" she said turning away.

Then a sudden knock on the door scares the newborn, as it starts to cry. Leona cradles the newborn. Lagravis opens the door to see the small lion cub anxiously waiting.

"Yes, you can see the cub now" he chuckled.

He runs in and plops onto the bed.

"Laval, this is your baby sister, Luna" said Leona.

Laval just sat there staring at the cub.

"Is something wrong Laval"

"Um, why does she look like that" he asked.

"We don't really know honey."

"Well I still think she's cute" Laval said as he leaned over and kissed her head.

Back in the present. . . . .

"So my parents decided that it would be best if she stayed in the lion camp, so she won't be bullied by the other tribes. But that was the best day of my life." I said as I looked over at Luna who was passed out.

"You know what was the best day of my life" Razar said standing up, taking a big sip of his tea.

"What"

"When I got my first trinket" he said remembering that day.

"Okay? Luna wake up, we should get going" I said shaking her awake.

"Just give me five more minutes" she mumbled.

"No now" I said pulling her.

"Well, thanks for the tea Razar"

"See you later my friends" he waved as we drove off.

By sunset we were finally done with the deliveries. Luna went straight to bed once we got home.

 **Whoo, that's a big old thang for little o' me. Please review I would love to hear what you have to say!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lavals POV

I drove through the forest, to the Croc swamp. I haven't seen Cragger in a while, he's probably still mad that I didn't tell him I had a sister.

I pull up to Crooler who was sitting, staring into the water.

"Hey, is Cragger here" I asked.

"No, he's at the forever rock" she said, not even looking up to me.

"Okay thanks"

"Hey Cragger" I said parking.

He just sat there deep in thought.

"Look, Im sorry Cragger, I forgot to tell you so what?!"

"Well I thought I knew everything about you, it feels like you're another person!" He said looking up at me.

"But –"

"It's easy to see you as a son and nefew, but I thought I'd never see you as a brother, to a stranger."

". . . . . . . . ."

Then I heard a lion roar.

"Come on Cragger we need to deal with the hunters first, then we can deal with this, okay?"

He just got up and drove away. We went to the lion temple and I saw Longtooth run out, like a crazy old man!" (XD)

"Your . . . family . . . . . and Li'ella . . . . . captured . . . . . by . . hunters!" he said out of breath.

"WHAT!?" "Call the other tribes!"

Luna's POV

"Well well well, Luna, looks like I finally have you!" Fangar said.

"I know this is a dream, I've been having it for the past week now!"

"Oh no its not" he held up a staff. It was gold with a purple stone in the center, which lit up the room.

"This is the Staff of ansestors! It holds the power of our antsestors. It allows me to get into people's dreams! It gives me the power to do anything!"

"What?! I said, shocked.

"I knew you since the day you were born, I know everything about you Luna! The staff gave me the power, even when I was frozen in ice! Now you know what I want."

"I will never be on your side."

Then I realized something, my family!

"Don't worry, your family is preparing for their death" he said, reading my mind.

"No! Don't kill them please! I'll do anything!"

He chuckled.

(Sigh) oh man. Should I, can I believe him!?

"Fine, but you have to let them go!"

"I promise, Stealthor!" he called.

"Yes sir"

"Release the lions, and bring me Li'ella!"

Stealthor left the room. A few moments later he returned with a lioness, and he chained her up next to me.

"I'll be back" Fangar said leaving the room.

Few akward minutes later.

"So your Laval's sister" the lioness said.

"You must be Laval's crush, he won't stop talking about" I responded.

"Ya well I won't be available for him tomarrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Fangar is forcing me to marry him"

"Nice" I say leaning back against the wall.

"So why are you here, he usally freezes people, when he captures them?" she asked.

"Um well, he wants me for something"

"For what?"

Laval's POV

All of the tribes start heading torward the hunters fort.

"Are you sure that it's wise to just go up and battle them, instead of having a plan" Eris said riding up to me.

"They have my family, and Li'ella!"

"I know it's just, they would expect you to go for your family, so they would hide them"

Then I see my mom, dad, and Lavertus riding they're speedors torward us.

"What, I thought you were captured?" I ask hopping of my speedor.

"They realeased us, since Luna joined Fangars side" my dad said.

"What!? Why?!"

"He wants something from her" My mom awnsered.

"Well lets go save her and Li'ella!" I roared!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay another chapter!**

Luna's POV

"What!?" Li'ella said shocked.

"Does your family know about this?"

"Um not really" I mumbled.

Li'ella sighed and fell back against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell them"

"It's just, I don't know, I thought they wouldn't like me I guess"

"Well now Fangar gets Chi whenever he wants because of you" she said, sounding mad.

"I know, I just had to protect my family"

Then we hear the big doors open and close, a few seconds later Fangar came around the corner.

"Looks like your friends and family are coming to save you" he said looking out from the balcony, watching the army coming this way.

"Oh no! I want to stay here with you" I said sarcastically.

"Oh Luna, u make me laugh" he chuckled, getting in my face.

"How about you whip up some of that chi, so I can DESTROY them" Hinting me to create chi.

I sighed. I focused all of my power into my hands. Slowly, water formed, creating an orb. Li'ella watched in amazement. When it was complete, he snatched it out of my hands. He chuckled and left the room.

"Why don't we use it to get out of this place" she said right after Fanger left the room.

"Well, these are Chi proofed cuffs" I said lifting them up.

"Oh ya" she said looking out on to the balcony.

Laval's POV

The army headed straight to the fort. Me, Cragger, Eris, and Tormak look for a way in to save Luna and Li'ella. We finally find a back door and we carefully sneak in. We hear talking from one on the doors and I put my ear up to it.

"So do think they will find us" a young female says.

"I don't know, there are probably guards right outside our door" said another female.

Then a loud crash shook the fort, knocking us on the floor.

"I think they're in here I whisper" I said getting up.

I slowly open the door and we sneak in. I see Li'ella and Luna cuffed to an ice wall.

"Oh thank Cavora" Li'ella said noticing us. Luna just sat there deep in thought, though she knew we were there. I grabed my pocket knife, and jiggled it in the key hole till it opened. Once they were freed we headed to the door.

"Mungus will make sure nobody excapes" we heard, and suddenly stopped.

They were right outside the door. I thought quickly what to do next, I looked over at the balcony and swiftly sneaked over there. I looked out and I saw the tribes battling and above me on another balcony was Fangar.

"What should we do" Eris whispered.

"*Sigh* I don't know" I replied, thinking.

"I have the perfect plan" Luna said all of a sudden.

Luna's POV

"UGH, im hungry, can I have I sandwhich" I yelled.

"I want orange juice" Li'ella pitched in.

"Be quiet" Mottrot said walking in.

"But I'm HUNGRY" I whined.

"FINE, Mungus, stay here, I'll be right back" he said as he left the room.

I looked at Laval who was hiding behind a desk. The plan was supposed to get both of them to leave. I sat there thinking, trying to come up with something before Mottrot came back. Mungus is a giant toddler, literally. What will distract him? I look around the room for something to use, i then spot a flower. I gestured to Laval to throw the flower out the door, and he did.

"Huh? Oh a flower" Mungas said as he walked away from the door, towards the flower. Laval took off the cuffs and we carefully, and quietly snuck behind Mungus. We made it out the back door, and hopped on to the tanks that were waiting for us.

 **Another chapter done! Please review, it helps to keep me going!**


	5. Chapter 5

Luna's POV

We finally get to the lion temple and my mom runs out and hugs me.

"Oh, I was so worried about you!" she said.

"Luna I think you should tell them now" Li'ella said giving me a look. Then everyone looks at me.

"Um, I have to use the bathroom first, I haven't gone in a while" I said running off, trying to avoid telling them.

Laval's POV

I walked down the hallway that leads to my room to go to bed. I peak into Luna's room, she was sleeping.

"Help . . . . .me . . . . ." I hear her say in her sleep. I walk up and shake her slightly.

"Luna, wake up" I say shaking her again.

"Wh- What" She says siting up.

"I think you were having a nightmare"

"N-No I wasn't"

"Well it looked like to me"

She rolled her eyes a flopped over, going back to sleep.

Luna's POV

"YOU MADE A PROMISE!" fangar yells.

"Why would I ever stay with you, all you wanted was chi to destroy Chima, it wasn't a fair deal!"

"I let your family go!"

"Ya and you were going to end up destroying them anyway!"

He sits there deep in thought. A smile formed on his face.

"Hahahaha, what if I took more than your family away" he smirked.

"What?"

"I can take so much more!" he said to himself

"I can take it all away" he said pulling out his sword.

Then everything blacked out, and a light slowly formed in the center of the room. I then saw Fangar and his troops fighting and winning over my family, friends, and tribe. I watched them all die

"No stop!" I yelled.

I was then shaken, and I woke up. I saw my Mom, Dad Laval, and Lavertus around my bed.

"You okay Luna" My mom asked, tired, yet worried. Everyone looked worried.

"Luna, this has been going on for more than a week, what's going on?" Laval asked.

"Nothing" I replied looking out the window.

"We know it's something, something serious" my dad, Lagravis said.

"Li'ella told it was something serious and that you really need to tell us" Laval said siting on the end of my bed.

I looked down at my hands. I was shaking, I didn't want to tell them, they wouldn't love me anymore. Tears were forming but I tried to hold them back.

"If you tell us, you would feel better" Lavertus said, noticing that my eyes were watering.

I sighed, then I focused my power into my hands, but I stopped before they saw anything. I was shaking even more, it was hard to do it if I couldn't focus.

"I just . . can't" I cried into my knees.

"It's okay, just calm down, and when you're ready, tell us" My mom said rubbing my back.

"But you won't love me anymore" I sobbed.

"We will always love you no matter what" Laval said, scooting closer.

I finally calmed down. I focused my power into my hands, and a chi orb slowly formed. All of their eyes were on the orb that I formed, they were shocked. My heart started pounding, tears rolled down my cheeks. I dropped the orb on the bed, and started crying with my face in my knees. After a few moments I felt a hand stroking my back.

"How long" my mom asked.

"I don't know, it just happened one day" I said wiping my tears.

"Well that doesn't explain why you have bad dreams" Laval pointed out.

"Fangar, he knows of my secret, because he has the Staff of Ancestors, its powers it allows him to control my dreams and know things about people. He's been torturing with it."

"What? I thought that was a myth?!" Lavertus said confused.

"Well it's not, he's going to use it to defeat us!"


End file.
